


No Peace

by Evanescent_Eternity



Category: Original Work
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanescent_Eternity/pseuds/Evanescent_Eternity
Summary: She ran away...





	No Peace

**Author's Note:**

> ~^.^~

 

She ran away with his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are awesome! *winks*
> 
> ✧[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Euphoria_Chaser)


End file.
